How He Ruins Her Plan
by aranthane
Summary: Bagaimana Len dan kata-katanya melelehkan Rin dan tekadnya untuk diet./"Gue ga masalah gimanapun bentuk badan lo, kurus kayak lidi atau gendut kayak babi guling,"/LenRin. Not incest. BahasaGaul!Alert. Oneshot.


Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Corp.

Mungkin ada _typo._ Sudut pandang orang ketiga ( _Normal Point of View_ ). Bahasa gaul. _Disclaimer_ tambahan setelah cerita.

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang Saya terima dan maksud untuk merugikan siapapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **How He Ruins Her Plan** || aranthane 2016

* * *

Kagane Rin sedang memainkan _game RPG_ nya ketika pintu balkonnya diketuk dari luar. Alih-alih merespon pada ketukan itu, Rin malah merapatkan selimut tebal yang sudah melilit tubuhnya sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan membenarkan posisi duduknya—bersandar pada kepala kasurnya. Ketukan kedua terdengar, diselingi suara _bass_ dari luar, "Rin, gue tau lo belum tidur. Buka pintunya sekarang atau gue congkel nih pintunya."

Rin memutar bola matanya kemudian mendengus, sebelum fokus pada _game_ nya lagi. Sepuluh detik kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari balkonnya dan bunyi 'cklek' serta langkah kaki memasuki kamarnya. "Cepat tutup pintunya, kampret." sang pemilik ruangan memberi titah, membuat pemuda yang baru memasuki ruangan itu mendecih, "Lo jahat banget sih ga bukain pintu," celotehnya sambil berbalik menutup pintu kayu tersebut dan duduk di depan meja komputer Rin. "Gue numpang nge _print_ ," lanjutnya sambil menekan tombol _On_ pada _CPU_ berwarna putih yang terletak di bawah meja komputer Rin.

"Gue udah PeWe **[1]** , lagian lo bisa nyongkel pintu gue sendiri kok," Rin menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu tertawa pelan.

"Oh ya? Kalau gitu lain kali gue ga usah ngetuk pintu lo lagi, langsung nyongkel aja."

Selanjutnya sebuah bantal berbentuk jeruk milik Rin melayang dari arah kasur ke meja komputernya, yang sayangnya tidak mengenai target Rin—Kagamine Len.

Detik-detik berikutnya hanya terdengar suara mesin _printer_ milik Rin yang sedang beroperasi dan detakan jarum jam dikamar Rin yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Pfttt… Apa nih? Program Diet _ala_ Megurine Luka?" Len menahan tawa sambil mengambil sebuah majalah yang terletak di laci meja Rin, membuat si empunya membuka suara, "Gara-gara lo, gue naik dua kilo dalam sebulan." manik birunya masih terpaku pada layar _gameboy_ keluaran sepuluh tahun yang lalu miliknya. "Lo mau diet?" tanya Len sambil mematikan mesin _printer_ milik Rin dan berjalan mendekati gadis yang memiliki rupa hampir sama sepertinya itu. "Dengan tubuh kurcaci gitu lo masih mau diet, huh?" lanjutnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _queen size_ milik Rin, aroma jeruk khas gadis itu langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Rin dia bisa mencium aroma manis milik gadis itu, tapi aromanya semakin kuat disini.

"Jangan berisik, kampret. Kalau urusan lo uda selesai, balik sana." ucap Rin dengan nada mengusir, membuat Len mencibir. "Gue kesini gara-gara kakak lo bilang lo belum makan dari siang, lo mau mati kelaparan?"

Hening, tidak ada respon. Len mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan detik berikutnya _gameboy_ milik Rin berpindah tangan ke tangan Len, membuat si pemilik memicingkan matanya pada pemuda Kagamine itu.

"Balikkin, Len."

"Mau pergi makan sekarang?"

"Len, balikkin."

"Lo mau makan apa? Ayo pergi sekarang, baru jam delapan,"

"Gue ga mau makan sekarang dan tolong balikkin _game_ gue, Len."

"Gue juga lapar, ayo makan sama-sama,"

"Len,"

" _KFC_?Ramen? _Pizza Hut_? _McDonalds_?"

Rin mendesis ketika merasakan perutnya bergemuruh ria, "Len gue serius," matanya menatap lurus mata pemuda itu, berusaha menunjukkan tekad bulatnya, "Gue makin gendut akhir-akhir ini." lanjutnya dengan nada memelas. Len menghela nafas, "Memangnya kenapa kalau makin gendut? Ada yang ledekin? Siapa?" tanya Len. Rin hanya membuang mukanya dengan tatapan kesal, membuat Len menyunggingkan _smirk_ nya.

"Atau gara-gara gue ngajak lo ke pantai minggu depan? Lo mau pakai bikini pas di pantai?"

Len langsung tahu jawabannya ketika muka Rin bersemu merah, "Emang nanti lo ga malu jalan sama babi guling gini?"

Len tertawa keras, membuat Rin memukulnya dengan guling. "Astaga Rinny!" Len mengatur nafasnya.

"Siapa yang bilang lo macam babi guling?"

"Lo, Kagamine Len!"

Memori Len langsung memutar kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dimana dia dan gadis itu sedang berada di festifal budaya dan Rin mencicipi hampir semua jajanan disana, membuat Len meledeknya dengan sebutan babi guling.

"Oke oke, _sorry_ salah gue," Len tersenyum bersalah, "Tapi masa' lo langsung percaya gitu aja pas gue ledekin lo gitu? Maksud gue, astaga, Luka aja bilang badan lo pas banget buat cewe seusia lo! Jangan langsung percaya sama omongan gue malam itu dong," ucapnya sambil memikirkan pujian sepupu yang hanya tua setahun darinya itu terhadap gadis didepannya.

Rin memukul Len dengan guling sekali lagi, "Ya mana gue tau! Lo yang bilang makanya gue percaya! Tapi berat badan gue emang naik gara-gara lo ngajakin makan terus, kampret!" Rin menjerit frustasi sambil memukul Len berulang kali. "Emang berat badan lo sekarang berapa?"

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Empat tujuh,"

Len menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Lo bilang itu berat?" Rin mengangguk pelan, membuat Len mengambil nafas, "Gini ya,"

"Luka yang tingginya cuma tiga _centi_ dari lo beratnya lima puluh dua, meski di majalah katanya empat puluh enam—itu bohong. Lalu, Lenka aja yang setinggi lo beratnya lima puluh. Lo masih merasa gendut?" tanya Len.

"Tapi Len—" Len menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir gadis itu, "Gue ga masalah gimanapun bentuk badan lo, kurus kayak lidi atau gendut kayak babi guling," Rin langsung mencubit lengan Len.

"Gue mau lo apa adanya. Yang paling penting lo sehat. Gue gamau lo diet-dietan sampai kena penyakit lambung, atau makan kebanyakan sampai obesitas, gue ga akan biarin itu terjadi." ucapnya kalem. Rin meleleh dibuatnya, bersamaan dengan melelehnya tekad dietnya.

Len menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Lo ga percaya amat sih, sama gue? Kalau lo makannya _over_ pasti bakal gue cegah. Percaya deh gue bakal jagain lo, bukan cuma jagain kayak di komik-komik yang lo baca—yang ngelindungin pacarnya dari perampok atau om-om mesum, gue bakal jagain lo dari segi apapun, Rinny. Pola hidup sampai pola makan, soalnya prioritas gue, lo harus sehat. Dan makan sehari sekali bukan hal yang sehat, Rinny." ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi bulat Rin. Membuat sang empunya membuang muka malu.

"Jadi, _babe_ ," Len mengambil nafas, "Ayo pergi makan."

Rin mendengus kemudian menendang pemuda delapan belas tahun itu, kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya. "Tunggu gue dibawah," ucapnya.

Len tersenyum, sebelum mengambil kertas hasil _print_ nya dan mengecup kening Rin, "Oke,"

Len berjalan ke arah balkon Rin kemudian menutupnya dan meloncat kembali ke balkon kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan balkon kamar Rin. Gampang saja baginya yang seorang mantan atlet di masa sekolah menengahnya untuk meloncati jarak satu meter. _Title_ berandal yang pernah melekat pada dirinya pun tidak salah, buktinya sudah satu tahun empat bulan dia meloncat dari balkonnya ke balkon kamar Rin yang berjarak lima belas meter dari atas tanah.

Sesampainya dia di kamarnya, Len mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya dan mengirimkannya pada Kagane Lily, wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang memberitahunya bahwa pacar kesayangannya itu jarang makan akhir-akhir ini, dan yang paling parah hari ini—tidak makan sejak siang.

' _Beres, Kak!_ '

Kemudian dia mengganti _boxer_ nya dengan celana _jeans_ panjang dan mengambil jaket hitamnya untuk menutupi kaos putih polosnya.

Acara _dinner_ nya malam ini dengan putri bungsu keluarga tetangganya yang merangkap sebagai pacarnya pun akan dimulai.

* * *

End

* * *

 **[1]** PeWe : Posisi Wuenak. Bahasa gaul. Er, menurut yang Saya baca di internet, artinya adalah keadaan dimana seseorang sudah merasa nyaman atau enak diposisinya saat itu dan cenderung menolak untuk berpindah tempat atau bergeser

 _Disclaime_ tambahan :

 _Seriously, KFC; Pizza Hut;_ dan _McDonalds_ adalah nama sebuah tempat makanan yang Saya rasa cukup tidak asing bagi kita semua. Dan nama-nama tersebut punya hak milik tersendiri. Saya tidak bermaksud mengiklankan—bahkan disponsori jika kalian berpikir begitu, tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang Saya terima maupun maksud untuk merugikan pihak manapun dalam pelibatan nama-nama tersebut dalam fanfiksi ini :)

Saya mempunyai beberapa alasan pribadi mengapa Saya menggani _penname_ Saya, tapi mohon pengertiannya :)

Sekian.

with love,

aranthane © 2016


End file.
